Cerrie Rus
Cerrie Olympia Rus is the daughter of Cerberus and attends Monster High. Personality Cerrie is quite a kind and friendly monster, though she can be quite judgmental and jumps to conclusions very easily and can be impaitent at times. She shows a huge loyalty to her family and friends, and holds quite bitter grudges against people who have annoyed her, refusing to let things go. She is a very practical person, but fails on rather intellectual tasks. She is extremely athletic, her favourite sport being running (she is on the Track team), but she isn't the best althete in the world and doesn't see sport has her main focus, thus she doesn't have a huge jock-like personality. Cerrie spends a lot of time altering and making her own clothing, she doesn't mind making clothes because it means she gets the result she wants, but she finds altering existing clothing irritating as she wishes she could just find clothing that fits her three-headed, curvey body in the first place, which is why she strays away from the Maul and more towards the specialist multi-headed clothing shops in the Underworld. She is a huge fan of Barkyonce, even doing a tribute dance act for school talent shows (which she doesn't win, not that she really minds, she just does it to have fun). Cerrie was born on 16th October 448AD at 11:42PM and has the star sign of Libra. Physical Description Cerrie's appearance is based on that of a black Labrador. She has three heads, all of which have dark brown hair. Her fur is a very dark grey, almost black. She has a arrow-shaped tipped tail. She has amber eyes. Her three heads talk and function at the same time, each face pulls the same expression and blinks at the same time. Multiheaded hellhounds like Cerrie are born with a wider skeleton to support their multiple heads so they are naturally wider, Cerrie is extremely body-postive and as no confidence issues with her curvier figure. Classic Monster Cerrie is the daughter of Cerberus, the three-headed hellhound from Greek mythology who guards the gates of the Underworld. Relationships Family Cerrie lives with both her parents, Cerbe and Cassia Rus, two brothers the same age as her (triplets or "litter siblings/mates") Cerbe Jnr and Ceb and newborn younger brother and sisters Cerleb, Ceryl and Cerlyn in the Greek Underworld, an underground city for where hellhounds reside, which can be accessed by the living via special entrances (there is one near Monster High enabling Cerrie and her brothers to get to school). Her father, who Cerrie meantions as having "asscoiates in high places", works as the guard of the gates while her mother is a stay-at-home mum. She finds Cerbe Jnr has a huge annoyance and sees him as an idiot. She has a better relationship with Ceb, but still finds him rather annoying and stupid sometimes. She finds her baby brother and sisters adorable and can't wait to give Ceryl and Cerlyn fashion advice in the future. Friends Cerrie is BFFs with sassy vampire Katrina Youngblood (owned by a friend) and feline daughter of the Venti, Asteria Wind (owned by another friend). She also has out of school friends in Parla Dowa and Mia Hund. Enemies She has a hatred of Toralei and the Werecat Twins because they sometimes make snide comments about her and her brother Ceb. Pet Cerrie owns a lioness cub with eagle wings and snake tail called Diana. She could be considered a Sphinx, a creature from Greek mythology, but doesn't have a human head like Greek Sphinxes have so it's uncertain if she could be classed as a Sphinx. Romance Cerrie has a boyfriend called Elgabarklus Cane whom doesn't attend Monster High, he lives in the Underworld just a few streets away from Cerrie. He is a firehound (a hellhound with a fire based apperance and abilites). Clothing Basic Cerrie wears an off-the-shoulder white top and dark brown bootleg trousers. She also wears a belt made of gold hoops, dark brown and gold gladiator sandals and wears a gold bangle on her right arm and a gold armlet on her left arm. The hair on her right head is worn down in curls accessorized with a gold hair clip, her middle head sports an updo with a gold aliceband while her left head has an updo with a section lose, accessorized with a gold tiara/headband. Gloom Beach Cerrie wears a white and yellow stripey haltertop one piece with a stripe of swirly gold pattern just under the chest with a semi-transparant white and gold beach wrap and gold gladiator style sandals. Her hair is worn down and wavy on all three heads and she has a pair of golden patterned sunglasses on each head. School's Out Cerrie wears a white, off the shoulder, flowing, knee length dress with gold straps. She also wears gold platform pumps with gold straps going a quarter way up her leg and a gold belt. The hair on her right head is worn in a high ponytail with a gold hair tie, the hair on her middle head is worn down with a thin, gold band and the hair on her left head is worn in a low ponytail with a gold hair tie. Scream Uniform Cerrie is on the Track team. She wears a sleeveless black top with pink and white details and the number 3 on it and a matching shorts-skirt combo. She also wears white and pink trainers, a white and pink wristband and black and pink trainer socks with a paw print design. The hair on all three of her heads are pulled back into tight ponytails. Classroom Classroom Cerrie is taking Ancient Art. She wears a brown/terracotta t-shirt with a Greek-style swirl on it, dull white 3/4 length trousers with a yellow Greek design on the end of the legs and a light brown, paint-splattered cloth drapped around her body like a toga. She also wears yellow and brown shoes with three straps on them with Greek swirl buckles and a brown beaded necklace on each of her necks. The hair on all three of her heads is worn in high ponytails with a yellow braid in each. After Class After Ancient Art is over, Cerrie changes into an off-the-shoulder white with a print of a Greek temple with gold chain straps that goes just past the knee. She keeps her Classroom shoes, jewelery and hairstyle. Day at the Maul Cerrie wears a white top underneath a beige-coloured blazer with knee-length jeans and high heeled gold sandals. She accesories with gold spiral earrings, a gold circle belt and gold, beige and brown bangles. The hair on her right head is worn loose, long and curly, the hair on her middle head is worn in a high ponytail with a beige hairtie and the hair on her left head is worn shoulder-length and layered. Skulltastic Roller Maze Cerrie wears a short, white, A-line sports dress with a gold swirly detail on the hem and around the waist with black skating shorts underneath and white and yellow skates with Roman sandal-like straps. She also wears a black helmet with moulded yellow eyes and spikey hound-like ears on each head and black and gold knee and elbow pads. Although it should be noted that Cerrie is not on the Roller Maze team, she is a terrible rollerskater. Ghouls Rule Cerrie wears a long, floor-length black, one-shoulder dress that fades to a dark grey at the hemline with black Greek sandals. She also wears a belt with skulls hanging from them, a skull shoulder cover on her right shoulder, a sliver armlet on her left arm, a sliver bangle on her right arm and a black lace collar with a skullette tag on each of her necks. The hair on her right head is worn in a long, wavy, high ponytail, the hair on her middle head is worn in an updo and the hair on her left head is worn down and curly. She carries a black to sliver graident hound face shaped mask that is designed for three heads that covers the right half of her faces. She wears sliver eye makeup over her left eye in a Greek swirl design. Gallery Cerriehalloween.PNG|Cerrie as Jupiter from "Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls" for Hallowe'en|link=http://graphicsgirl-luvs-uk.deviantart.com/art/Halloween-Hellhound-265724087 cerrieskullette.PNG|Cerrie's Skullette Cerrieschoolsout.jpg|Cerrie's School's Out (her fur should be a lot darker though) Quotes *''"No Cerbe, that is not the Socretian Method, that's the Annoy Cerrie Into Oblivion Method!"'' -Cerrie while her brother annoys her with something he picked up in Philosophy class. Trivia *Her middle name, Olympia, is a reference to the ancient Greek city. *If a doll, Cerrie's "catchphrase" would be "Three heads are better than one". *Cerrie's favourite perfume smells of narisscus blossoms, which she frequently sprays herself with. She also uses body washes and dedorants with narisscus scents. *Cerrie's "would-be" voice actress would be Grey DeLisle. Category:Original Characters Category:Cerberus Category:BarbarianKnight3's OCs Category:Hellhound Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek